<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thinking Tree by Sky__4__Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059063">The Thinking Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever'>Sky__4__Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Idk she sleeps with him in a tree, It's kind of cute but also I wrote it quite a few years ago, Literal Sleeping Together, Not really though, So it's also cringey, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan isn't all bad. His soft side is clear when he lets my nameless OC cuddle with him. Feel free to self-insert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Pan (Peter Pan) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thinking Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Request:can u plz have pan and a girl, like, cuddle under the thinking tree? Like a fluff imagine?</strong>
</p><p>If anyone ever cared to believe, there was an island called Neverland. If anyone cared to look, there was a boy with green eyes and brown hair. If anyone cared to listen, there was a girl in a treehouse, reading alone, but faintly whispering the words. If anyone cared to know, the two were in love but needed space. If anyone cared to care, they would know how deep that love ran.</p><p>Y/N shut the book. What a disappointing ending. The entire book built up to a happy ending where two different groups of people would accept each other and become one through love, but the girl dies, and the boy commits suicide to follow her on. Plot twist! The girl was never really dead, but when her lover was dead, she stabbed herself. It reminded Y/N of herself and Peter's relationship. They were cold-hearted people but still loved enough to do that for each other. Odd.</p><p>She wondered where Peter was... He must be here somewhere.</p><p>The thinking tree.</p><p>Y/N stood up and stretched her limbs before walking over to the ladder and climbing down from the treehouse. She started off into the woods that surrounded the area.</p><p>After a frustrating 10 minutes of shoving through giant palm leaves, the thinking tree appeared, sparkling with dust. Peter sat admits its branches, staring off into the horizon.</p><p>Peter's annoyed girlfriend began to climb, branch by branch, bit by bit, slowly inching up the tree to where Peter still had not noticed her presence.</p><p>She finally made it to the rather thick branch Peter was perched on and immediately saw what he was watching. The sunset over the ocean and the island was stunning.</p><p>Y/N leaned her head against Peter's chest. No words were exchanged, none were needed. Y/N just let her eyelids flutter closed and fell asleep in the arms of her love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>